


To Have a Soulmate

by jamfullife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamfullife/pseuds/jamfullife
Summary: Logan knew he was strange, but he wasn't ashamed of it. Having two soulmate marks just meant he was a scientific marvel. .... Even if nobody else thought the same.





	1. First: Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this from tumblr after the purge.

Logan knew soulmates were normal. It had been hundreds of years since humans had started documenting and exploring the complexities of soulmates and how they worked. Logan’s parents had always talked about how they met, how they knew they were soulmates. As a child, the entire subject matter fascinated him. How could science and fate work together so perfectly? How did the world work and turn and move so flawlessly? 

However, when he implored his own parents about his potential soulmate, he was met with stutters and averted eyes. At the time, Logan hadn’t been able to tell that meant they were nervous. He was never good with interpreting body language. But soon, the more they dodged the questions he asked, the more they changed the subject, Logan knew he was different. 

Nobody has more than one soulmate. 

At least, nobody that Logan had ever met. Apparently, it was possible, but it wasn’t ever really documented, nor was it truthfully accepted in society. 

However, Logan had two soulmates. He knew this because of his ‘soul markers’. Usually, a person has something about their psyche/body that relates to their soulmate. Sometimes, people can’t hear until they meet their soulmate. Sometimes, they have birthmarks of their soulmate’s first words to them. 

For Logan, he had two. He had a galaxy on his back. It spanned half of his back, down to his elbow, colouring his shoulder. However, it seemed like the galaxy had another half, as if Logan’s mark would connect to another shoulder to complete it if they stood together. That was his first ‘soul marker’. His second, on his wrist, was a birthmark that counted down years, days, minutes, seconds, until he met his soulmate. At least, that’s usually how marks similar to his operate. Everytime he looked away, the mark would change, slowly counting down until Logan’s life was destined to change. 

When he was in middle school, he was already widely unpopular for being so awkward and literal, so Logan kept his two soul markers to himself. He changed in the bathroom stall for gym class, he wore cloth bracelets or long sleeves to hide the timer. He wasn’t ashamed of having two soulmates, but instead avoidant of worrying about it. Logan didn’t see a point to opening himself up to scrutiny when he was so young, and unaware as to when he’d meet his Galaxy (The nickname he kept for his galaxy mark soulmate). And as far as he was concerned, he knew he had years until he met his Rhythm, (the nickname for his timer soulmate. It was a stretch, but he liked the idea of relating the timer to keeping time for music.) 

So Logan kept everything to himself. He was wildly fascinated with researching soulmates, and wanting to understand just how it worked. However, he kept it from his peers. He kept it quiet with his parents, who seemed to grow more comfortable with him the less he spoke of it. By the time he was in high school, no one knew he had two soulmates, and Logan kept his fascination out of his social life, well… The small social life he had. 

Freshman year, that’s when it happened. 

Logan was walking in the hallway, on his way to Math, minding his own business when suddenly a shorter boy turned the corner and smacked right into him. Sending Logan backwards to the ground. 

“Oh gosh! I apologize!” Logan heard the charismatic voice. Logan slowly got up, meeting eyes with a very attractive boy, the concern in his expression apparent. Logan shook his head, wondering why he really didn’t want the boy to stop hovering over him, when the bell rang for class. 

“Snap! Sorry, pocket protector, gotta blast, I hope you’re alright!” The boy shot up, running off, leaving Logan dizzy and confused. 

Logan slowly picked up his notebooks, and instead of walking to class, he walked into the bathroom and sat in the stall. He let his notebooks drop beside him. His glasses still slightly crooked from the fall, and he sighed. 

His head was floaty, which could possibly be because he definitely just fell on his butt. But, Logan knew lightheadedness, and somehow this just didn’t compare. Where he would usually spend time trying to analyze every aspect of what just happened, he honestly just wanted to think about the pretty boy’s face and hair, and his eyes. Logan was averse to looking at people’s eyes. But nothing about the boy’s eyes were confusing. He seemed serene. Logan wasn’t even slightly mad that he was missing class right now, even though he despised missing school and being late. 

Logan took a deep breath, and picked up his notebooks, and walked out of the stall, to class. 

For the next couple of days, Logan didn’t stop thinking about the boy. It alarmed Logan, who took no particular interest in someone unless their mental acuity outshined his own. The boy had been slightly shorter than him, built slightly more muscular, most likely an athlete. However, something seemed different about him than the average jock. Most sports players, freshman or otherwise would take one look at Logan, the strange kid who wore polos and ties to school and laugh at him. This boy was kind, even if he was clumsy. 

A week later, he figured out the boy’s name. 

“Roman, why aren’t you trying out for the soccer team?” Logan heard from down the hall. He turned toward the noise, letting the people in the hallway pass him. He saw the boy, turning to a group of jocks that were all looking at him. 

“I told you, Jeremy, I wanted to audition for the musical. I cannot handle both commitments.” Roman reasoned. The jocks scoffed. 

“Theater over soccer? All this coming from a guy like you? You wanna chose some romantic crap like theater when you can’t even see color? You should stay with what you know Roman.” One of the boys jeered, the other jocks agreeing. Logan furrowed his brow, wondering why on Earth not being able to see color meant Roman couldn’t be an actor. 

“Go ahead, try and find a reason to keep me in a box, but I’m far too extraordinary to be defined by you. While sports is rewarding, I want to explore more options. Theater has extended a hand towards me, and I wish to see where it goes.” Roman smirked, stalking away with confidence. 

Logan snapped away, turning and walking to class, trying to ignore the thoughts about Roman that were already intruding into his mind. 

His name is Roman. 

Logan shook his head, willing himself to forget about Roman. Whether or not the boy was pretty, Logan had two soulmates that he was going to meet someday, and he shouldn’t be thinking about anyone else. Sure, Roman was interesting, and Logan wouldn’t mind being friends, but that was it. No more thoughts on Roman. 

Logan found himself sitting in for the auditions for the musical two weeks later. 

He knew Roman was auditioning today, and he wanted to see it. Even if it broke Logan’s routine of going home, doing homework, and cleaning. So, Logan sat in the back of the Theater, not unlike High School Musical fashion, and waited for Roman’s turn. 

No matter what Logan did, he couldn’t shake Roman from his mind. The athlete-turned-actor was just so… Large. Larger than life, a huge presence that everyone was captivated by. And Logan himself was very captivated. 

“Roman Prince!” The director shouted out, the quiet theater ringing from the bellowing voice. Logan grimaced from the volume. Roman stood up, his sitting place far in the front, to the left. He looked excited but nervous, and Logan found himself silently hoping Roman’s audition went well. 

Roman gave his audition sheet to the director, and quietly walked up the stairs of the stage. He seemed to be psyching himself up, trying not to stumble. Logan watched him silently.   
“Curtain!”

And the spectacle began. 

That was the only way to really describe it. The way Roman spoke about an experience that he’s clearly never had, was… Amazing. His eyes lit up, his voice projected throughout the entire theater, and he made Logan want to listen to him. It made Logan’s heart pound. Usually, Logan hated theater, or at least was never very interested in it. Why lie on a stage for any reason at all? What was the point? But seeing Roman like this, made Logan think that there didn’t have to be a point, as long as he could keep watching. 

But as soon as it began, it ended. The monologue was over, and Roman fell out of character, and back to his dramatic self. Logan blinked. 

Roman looked around on the stage, seemingly scanning the audience for any reactions, most likely gauging his own performance. Logan slumped in his seat, not wanting to be seen. Although he doubted Roman would recognize him. 

However, to Logan’s dismay, Roman squinted, stopping his eyes right on Logan, and his face changed, the expression breaking into one of realization. Logan panicked at the sight, and stood up. Logan ran out of the theater, taking care to not make any noise, and made his escape. 

__

“Hey, Pocket Protector!” Roman yelled from down the hall. Logan had successfully avoided him for a week after the audition incident, trying desperately to not think about him. Logan started to walk faster, maybe he could just outwalk him, get lost among the people. But suddenly, Logan felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling him around. Logan looked at the shorter boy, looking almost straight into his eyes. 

“Uhm… Hello?” Logan said awkwardly, trying not to grimace. Roman’s face, however, lit up like a fire and smiled like the sky. 

“Sorry for calling you that, but I saw you watching my audition, and I wanted to thank you! Also, I wanted to ask if you wanted to help with the production! I mean, of course auditions are over, but we still need tech and backstage workers. Apparently the guy who usually works the lights board graduated, so we have an opening!” Roman went on, and on, rambling about the work the theater needed done. 

“So…” Logan hesitantly toned, cutting Roman’s rambling off. “I guess you got a part?” Logan asked, genuinely curious. Roman smiled, delighted at the attention. 

“I got the lead! I never expected it, but I want to do my very best now that I’ve been entrusted with the responsibility.” Roman announced gleefully, and Logan’s heart melted. He never let others in, certainly not anyone like Roman, all dashing-eyes and dramatic eclipses, and yet he couldn’t turn away. 

“My name is Logan,” Logan told Roman, holding out his hand for a shake. Roman reciprocated. 

For a good two months while they worked together on the play, they became steady friends. While Roman was full of gratuitous displays and fed off of sublimated rivalries, Logan was more steady-minded and worked to keep Roman’s head on the ground when his ideas got away from him. 

They became fairly close, Roman inviting Logan to hang out with him after rehearsals were over, and they’d make their way to Roman’s house and talk about the stars and space and the ideas of science for hours. Logan found himself being moved by Roman’s flighting imagination, and Logan helped explain concepts to Roman that he’d never even considered before. 

They worked so well together. 

No one really expected it. In fact, most of the cast, including Talyn, who was sound manager, constantly commented on how different the two of them were. And yet, they would also remind them both how captivating they were to see together. Roman and Logan never really understood why their friendship worked so well. Until dress rehearsal. 

It was the night before the show, and everything had to be in place. Logan, Talyn, and the Stage manager, Elliot all had their headsets on and ready to go. 

“Logan, I need your ass back here now!” Elliot’s voice rang through the headset, startling Talyn and Logan. Logan looked at Talyn, confused. Talyn shrugged back. 

“I’m lights manager, why do you want me backstage?” Logan asked. 

“Because Roman is having a wardrobe malfunction, and he’s yelling that he’ll only let you in! So get back here and fix it!” Elliot yelled, in typical stressed stage manager fashion. Logan, wondering why on Earth Roman needed Logan to fix his costume quickly got up, walked out of the booth, and made his way past the alcoves and down the hall to the dressing room. Making sure to be polite, Logan knocked firm, but gently on the dressing room door. 

“Logan?” Roman’s small, unsure voice rang out on the other side of the door. 

“Yes, it’s me. Just me. I heard you were having some costume troubles?” Logan spoke, sounding resolute, yet a little hesitant because of how scared Roman sounded. 

“Yes, I am. Now, look… I… When you come in, I need your help with the back of my costume… but I… My back is a little… Well… You’ll see. Please don’t freak out.” Roman sighed. The door unlocked with a loud clank. 

Logan, entirely confused about what made Roman so apprehensive, steeled himself for whatever might be on the other side of the door. 

To be fair, Logan wasn’t ready. 

He opened the door, and gasped. He saw his Galaxy. Upon Roman’s back was the missing half to his galaxy tattoo. Roman was one of his soulmates. 

Roman, who was completely turned around, had only heard the shocked gasp, and took it as just that. 

“Yes, I know,” He said, annoyed and slightly defensive, “I have two soulmarkers. I have two soulmates! Whatever! Let’s move on, please, Logan.” Roman dared not turn around. 

“I… Roman… I… You’re my Galaxy.” Logan’s voice broke, his face flushed, embarrassed at how he handled this, but he never imagined one of his soulmates, his Galaxy, had been under his nose the entire time. 

“What?” Roman whispered, as he turned to Logan. Logan was admittedly very emotionally affected, his face red, and eyes slightly watery. “What do you mean, Logan?” Roman whispered, his voice slightly choked. 

“I mean… Oh jeez, I’ll show you,” Logan said in a rush, putting his headset down, and taking his polo off, and turning around. He showed Roman his galaxy birthmark, the twin to Roman’s. Unsurprisingly, Roman gasped upon seeing it. 

“You’re mine…?” Roman whispered, smiling softly. 

“Yes.” Logan said in a breath. “And we have another soulmate waiting for us.” Logan said, suppressing his tears, happy tears. 

“I can’t believe it was you… I knew when I saw you you were different. But I didn’t know how,” Roman laughed, chuckling in his relief. 

“I think I knew somehow. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Logan admitted to himself. He shrugged, trying not to surge forward and encapsulate his soulmate in his arms. 

“We are lovesick fools, for not just asking. Even if having two soulmates isn’t… common,” Roman said, which, Logan thought, was the nice way of saying it. When this was knowledge for the whole school, everyone would know they have two soulmates… And probably never hear the end of it. Logan didn’t care as long as he had his Galaxy. Roman seemed to think the same. 

“Hey! You two almost done in there?! The show must go on, you numbskulls!” Elliot’s frustrated yell and banging fist on the other side of the door. It startled the two soulmates back to reality. Quickly, Logan zipped up Roman’s costume, and sent the lead out to his role. Logan slowly put his shirt back and equipped his headset. 

He was ready for whatever came next.


	2. Second: Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton's turn y'all.

Logan and Roman were used to being together by now. It had been a solid year since they figured out they were soulmates. The backlash they received from their peers had been expected. Whereas Roman’s reputation dropped, Logan was finally a schoolwide name and everyone knew of them. Their friends, Talyn, Elliott, and the new additions, Joan and Terrence were supportive and didn’t really care about their soulmate status. Everyone else just poked fun at them from time to time. The sophomore soulmates were practically inseparable, both splitting their desired classes to be with the other. Roman would take physics, and Logan would take Photography, purely because they didn’t want to be apart. 

Of course, Roman was the more outspoken of the two. Any moment he could be romantic, he would be. Learning the love equation to show Logan on a calculator, or figuring the probability of how good a date would go, just to comfort Logan. Truthfully, Logan was happier than he’d ever been, blushing more often, and willing to see the beauty in things he’d never even looked at before. It felt like a piece of them that was missing had finally been found. 

But they also knew not everything was perfect. 

Both Logan and Roman were hotheaded. They were prone to argue, and it was difficult for them to see eye-to-eye. When Logan’s parents hadn’t exactly taken well to Roman, it had been a fiasco. Logan had been readily accepted by Roman’s parents, finding solace at their house. Roman was aghast that Logan didn’t have the same support at home. 

Logan wanted Roman to let it go. But Roman couldn’t. 

After a rather volatile ‘conversation’ Roman had with Logan’s parents, it was apparent that Roman wasn’t very good at heeding to Logan’s wishes. 

They fought for a whole week after that. 

It took Terrence and Joan helping them work out their frustrations with each other to finally have them make up. 

Logan and Roman readily admitted that they were missing their other soulmate, and they’d be better off once they showed up. They needed a mediator, someone who willing to oversee the both of them, and stay cheerful, not take their aggression too personally. 

The end of sophomore year is when it happened. 

Roman and Logan had one class apart, surprisingly their English classes were a whole building away from each other. So on the day that Logan was supposed to meet his soulmate, Roman had to be apart from him for most of the morning. 

It of course stressed Logan out, who wasn’t at all ready to meet them. Who could they be? What were they like? How would things change now that they had the last piece? The last soulmate? Logan would’ve liked to have Roman with him that morning, but it just wasn’t allowed. 

Roman’s leg was bouncing in his seat, sneakily looking at his phone every four seconds, wanting the English class to end. Normally, he enjoyed literature, especially of the fiction type, it gave way to many ideas. But the only idea Roman had that morning was of their potential soulmate. 

“Mr. Picani!” An administrator called to Roman’s English teacher, waving him outside. Mr. Picani excused himself politely, and left the room. 

Roman, who was entirely wrapped up in his dilemma of missing Logan, could care less about what the teachers had to worry about. He chewed on his lip, peeking out of the door. Listening in accidentally, he heard Mr. Picani talking to an unfamiliar voice. 

“I don’t really know, Mr. Picani. I’ll try to catch up fast though,” The cheerful voice said. Roman blinked, suddenly curious who was behind the door. A new student? His voice was very sweet, smooth, like he could soothe anyone. Roman’s nerves started to calm, as if his curiosity suppressed it. He blinked, trying to listen harder. 

“That’s good, Patton. I’m sure you’ll fit in here, even if… Well, you had complications at your last school. But our student body as a whole is very accepting. I’m sure you’ll make friends. In fact, this reminds me of that one Steven Universe ep-” Mr. Picani’s excited tone was cut off by Patton, before he could do his normal cartoon spiel. He did that often in class. 

“Why, thank you! I’m excited to meet my class!” Patton exclaimed, and Roman smiled. Whoever this guy was, he was going to be particularly colorful. Well, as colorful as Roman could understand. 

Growing up colorblind had been interesting for Roman. His parents were supportive and sweet about the fact he had more than one soulmate. While they had trouble explaining it at first, they soon made peace with it and often teased him about as he was growing up. Truthfully, he’d only kept his soul marker for Logan secret because of an incident in soccer. 

It was true that Roman had been interested in theater, but what truly pushed him to leave soccer behind was an event that took place in the locker room in his middle school. He had been redistricted to this high school with very few kids from his old middle school, so nobody knew of it. However, Roman wouldn’t forget what happened for a long time. 

“Class, this is Patton.” Mr. Picani’s introduction snapped Roman out of his stupor, and he immediately looked up to see Patton. 

And everything changed. 

Where there was black and white, shades of gray blending into each other, color was bleeding through his vision. Suddenly everything that was missing was filled, his eyes felt and saw things they hadn’t before. Even with his vision blurred by tears, the blurry colors were everything Roman never knew he needed. Seeing Patton, Roman heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“Oh my gosh! I… No way!” Patton whispered, his eyes slightly watery as well. Roman and Patton met eyes and smiled. 

The rest of the class were whispering, chattering in confusion. Nobody knew what happened. Even Mr. Picani himself seemed at a loss. 

“Patton… Is something wrong, son?” Mr. Picani asked, hesitant. 

“No sir, I… I just found my soulmate! I can… I can see color!” Patton sniffled, ecstatic. Roman repressed the urge to stand and hug him. It was slightly overwhelming. 

“Oh! Oh, gosh! I… Uhm,” Mr. Picani zeroed in on Roman, who was the obvious recipient of Patton’s soul marker, as he was the only other person with watery eyes in the class. “Okay, I’m sending you both to the nurse to work all this out! I’m sorry, Patton, but I’m sure I can catch you up tomorrow.” Mr. Picani rushed, quickly sending Roman and Patton off to the nurse, his voice hushed and gentle, yet hurried and unsure. 

The two walked down the hall, sniffles and all. Roman was distracted with intaking the hallway, which was vastly different now that he saw it in color. It gave a completely different atmosphere. And yet, it was still exactly the same.

The world was beautiful. 

“My name is Patton, how about yours?” Patton giggled, making Roman turn to him. Roman quickly left his romantic ramblings behind, and focused on the angel in front of him. 

Long legs, flushed cheeks, pretty, innocent brown eyes and a cute little gap in between his two front teeth, Patton was perfect. Roman was very smitten. 

“I’m Roman,” He said, walking slightly closer to the taller boy. 

“I know you’re roamin’, you’re walking right beside me!” Patton laughed and giggled, positively pleased with himself. Roman choked on his own laughter, holding it down in favor of paying attention to Patton. Puns? What else did this little chipmunk have up his sleeves?

“Well, Patton, I’m pleased to meet you. You seem delightful,” Roman chuckled, turning a corner, leading Patton closer to the nurse’s office. Luckily, it seemed they had gotten out most of their nerves, and Roman quickly stole a glance to Patton, who was completely enamored by the hall, that apparently had been splashed with color, unlike his way into the school. 

A comfortable silence past, and Roman and Patton both stopped at the closed nurse’s door, Roman knocking gently. 

Patton looked nervous, but excited. Roman realized that Patton didn’t know the nurse. Maybe he thought she wouldn’t like him? Because he had more than one soulmate? 

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Dot is very nice. Although never show her a fidget spinner. She’s had to take many a spinner from a neurotypical. However, she never takes Logan’s…” Roman said, trailing off. Patton giggled again, making Roman blush. 

“Sorry. I know I’m rambling. I… Tend to talk a lot.” Roman admitted, looking away. Patton laughed a beautiful chime of a laugh, and put his hand on Roman’s shoulder. 

“It’s helpful. And berry cute.” Patton tittered. Roman blushed, his heart swaying in his chest for this boy. 

“Yes?” Mrs. Dot called through the door, hearing muffled shuffling from the other side. Patton smiled mischievously, as if he were trying to figure out exactly what she was doing. 

The door opened, and Roman and Patton proceeded inside. 

__

Logan was an entire mess. Usually, he could keep himself together, he was rather skilled in matter of logic and reasoning. But matters of the heart, such as soulmates, tended to rattle him beyond all reasoning. 

Today was the day he was meeting his soulmate. Well, his second soulmate. He had less than half an hour until it happened. Logan was trying to keep still in his seat. He tried to keep himself steady, but thoughts jumbled around his head, running free, as if his head was constantly in a 500-meter dash. He wondered about his second soulmate. What if things between Roman and Logan were not remedied with this addition, but instead multiplied? Who would they be? Was he ready to meet them? Logan shook his head. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready for something so emotional. Thoughts of Roman jumbled within the confines of his skull as well, creating a perfect storm of far too much emotion for Logan to handle. Roman fed off emotion, built on it, and channeled it into creating amazing work and maintaining lovely experiences. Logan, however, shied away from feeling too much, his body and mind a river for reason, logic, and academic possibilities, all of which would suffocate under layers of potent emotion. So here Logan was, suffocating in the impossibilities of his feelings, unable to comprehend why his heart felt like it could burn and shrivel in his chest, why his stomach fluttered within his abdomen, and why his feet stung with adrenaline. 

Logan wasn’t used to being unable to cap how he felt, and so he sat there at his desk, silently suppressing every intense emotion coursing through his veins, silently screaming in his mind. 

Was it supposed to feel that intense? Why was the room spinning? His chest hurt, and his vision swam. Why did emotions feel like this? How did he even feel?

“-Gan! Logan! Logan, look at me!” A melodious voice broke through, yet it was gritted with panic that was pulled taut. 

Logan turned to see Valerie, a rather friendly girl in his class, kneeling down and looking up at his eyes. She smiled, looking comforting. Logan’s ears fizzled back into reality, hearing harsh, ragged breathing from his mouth. His eyes darting all over Valerie’s face, Logan realized he was hyperventilating. 

He was having a panic attack. 

Knowing that fact didn’t bring Logan any comfort, even though he often relied on information to dull the effects of his emotions, the panic was no less acute. The sharp feeling in his chest still permeated, and Logan felt fear raise into panic as he realized that no knowledge he had could help him escape the way he felt. 

“Logan, buddy, you gotta slow down, okay? You have to breathe with me, okay? No more thinking, even though I know that’s something you’re really good at, I just need you to breathe.” Logan focused in on Valerie once again, and watched her breathe deeply into her chest. Logan, trying to ignore his overactive mind, followed in her patterns. 

Slowly, after countless breaths took place, Logan felt the panic subside, ebbing away like a tide. However, Logan could still feel the water, the emptiness his heart felt. He was so unnerved by this outbreak of hysteria, a feeling he kept under lock and key of blank expressions and levelled tones. Valerie smiled at Logan, breaking him from another internal monologue. 

“Valerie, could you escort Logan to the nurse? I don’t think he should continue class.” Ms. Dahlia spoke softly. Valerie nodded, efficiently getting Logan out of his chair, and helping him out of class. Ms. Dahlia, a young dark-skinned teacher that Logan quite enjoyed listening to, respectively waited for Logan to vacate the classroom. The rest of the class were erupting in whispers the moment Valerie got Logan past the doorway. 

“Are you alright? I’ve never seen you so shaken!” Valerie said, looking concerned still. Logan sighed, trying to realign himself, never one to outburst with theatrics. 

“I am timed to meet my soulmate today. Soon. I cannot help but be a tad daunted.” Logan explained, his tone under control. He made a point to keep the exact time on his wrists away from both Valerie and his own eyes. Logan fixed his slightly crooked glasses, and turned away from Valerie slightly. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m just glad I knew how to help. My cousin has panic attacks and I’ve had to help him as well.” Valerie explained, her attempt to bring consolation to Logan apparent. Logan appreciated the notion anyway, even if her motives were veiled with worry. Usually Logan strived to seem independent. He had to be that way at home, and at school. The only place he truly depended on others was with Roman, and briefly in theater with the rest of his friends. Valerie was a nice girl however, and a common pick for Logan for partner projects. She reminded Logan of Roman, although she was in the clouds less often. 

“I do thank you for the assistance. I have not had to employ such knowledge before, so I was unable to do so myself.” Logan explained, the two of them happening upon the nurse’s office. Valerie stopped before the turn, and smiled at Logan. 

“You good from here?” She asked, still friendly. Her lack of awkwardness after his display was commendable to Logan. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you again,” Logan said, turning away. Truthfully, he didn’t want to go to the nurse’s office. He’d have to explain exactly what happened and why, replaying it in his mind. Logan walked up to the closed door and knocked firmly. His hands slightly shook. Logan ignored it. 

“Please! Get us out of here!” Logan startled at the shout from the other side. He squinted, recognizing the voice. 

“Roman? What on Earth are you doing in the nurse’s office?” Logan questioned, flabbergasted. 

“Being locked in apparently! Mrs. Dot leaves for two minutes, and we find that we’re locked in! Patton and I have been waiting since!” Roman shouted dramatically, Logan receiving a play by play of the entire endeavor. Logan furrowed his brow. 

“Patton? Who’s that?” Logan asked, curious. Roman gasped, muted slightly by the door. Logan still heard it loud and clear. 

“OMYGOSH! I forgot! Patton! Logan! Oh gosh!” Roman squealed, positively bursting with volume and excitement. 

“Logan, babe, he’s our other soulmate! Your Rhythm! I can see color!” Roman yelled, his smile so zealous that Logan could hear it through a good couple inches of wood. 

Logan’s breath stuttered again. Quickly he took a deep inhale, trying to steady himself. Roman sounded pleased, meaning the meeting had to have gone well. It wasn’t what he expected, Roman happening upon their soulmate first, but he had to move forward anyway. 

“Logan?” Roman’s voice grew softer, more hesitant. An inquiry of his state. Logan suppressed a groan from the tightness in his heart. 

“That’s great, Roman!” Logan exclaimed, trying to will the buzz in his veins away. 

Most never truly understood what it felt like to meet a soulmate until they experienced the moment themselves. Everything is heightened. When Logan met Roman, everything felt like a dream, fuzzy and exhilarating. When he found his Galaxy, he’d been a bumbling idiot, unaware of what he was in the middle of, and stumbled through every second. There was no denying that when Roman was revealed to be Logan’s soulmate that he felt like he was amid a fantasy, among his wildest dreams. 

This was different. 

Patton was different. 

Now he felt blindsided by everything he’d hid from his entire life. His thinking was fast, unorganized and emotionally charged. His words were lost on him, and his body was reacting with every new sound. If he were able to push through his doubts and focus on the positive, maybe the ardent feelings would become a song, lifting him to new heights. But right now, surrounded by his own negativity, the moment felt discordant, off-key and scary, like a score from a horror movie. Anticipation harmonizing in him, constantly whispering, what comes next? He didn’t know. 

“Logan, sweetie, I know this is a lot to take in, but right now do you think you could get this door unlocked? I really want to meet you!” An unfamiliar smooth voice spoke. Patton. Logan’s voice almost died in his throat, but he pushed through it. Roman and Patton were his soulmates, and right now they needed him. They needed his logic and intelligence to aid them. It was the least he could pull himself together to do. 

“Of course! Should I… Should I go get someone, or would you prefer I take my hand to the lock myself?” Logan asked, focusing on the issue at hand. 

“If my soulmate can pick locks, then I would appreciate if you tried!” Roman sassed from behind the door. Logan scoffed in good humor, quipping back. 

“It was only a question, Galaxy, no need to get your panties in a twist!” Logan teased, knowing Roman would react accordingly. An offended gasp from the other side did not fall on deaf ears. Logan smirked. 

“I am a very manly man! I do not wear panties!” Roman exclaimed, huffing and puffing. Logan smiled, pulling a bobby pin out of his pocket. He kept them for Roman’s hair, since the dramatic boy often forgot them. 

“And yet my experience with you deems otherwise, My Love.” Logan quipped, slipping the bobby pin into the lock. More offended noises rang out, but they were accompanied by small twinkling giggles, soft enough to melt the heart. Logan’s heart swelled with the sound, his mind awakening to the curiosity. Patton was on the other side of the door. And suddenly, the sound of that was less daunting, and more invigorating. 

With some precise finagling, the door clicked open, creaking with slight movement. Logan peered down at his wrist, which he had been avoiding. 

Ten seconds.

“Logan, babe, I’m so happy to see you!” Roman cried out, pushing the door away, and leaping right into Logan’s arms. 

Which was an awful idea because while Logan was taller, he was far less muscular, and proceeded to drop both of them to the ground with an unceremonious grunt. 

“Oof!” Roman echoed, lying on top of his academically inclined soulmate. Roman quickly recovered, and smiled, leaning his face closer to Logan’s. 

“Hey there, beautiful. You come here often?” Roman flirted. Logan rolled his eyes, sitting up. 

“Only to retrieve my handful of a boyfriend. He’s such a drama queen,” Logan deadpanned, looking straight at Roman. 

“Oh my, are you two okay?” Patton toned, concerned. Logan looked up. 

He’s angelic.

That’s the first thought throughout Logan’s overwhelmed mind. Patton was sunlight, his features soft and welcoming, his smile was adorable, and every aspect of him pointed towards the conclusion of untainted delightfulness. 

“I am fine, Patton, but our love here might need a moment after seeing you. He tends to get overwhelmed.” Roman explained, Logan’s mind tuned into everything. Patton was looking down at him as well, speechless, but eyes full of wonder. 

Patton was utterly awe-inspiring. 

He wasn’t really what Logan expected, of course. But Logan wasn’t truly aware of what he’d been expecting in the first place. But Patton was fulfilling in a way he’d never be able to predict. 

He glanced down at Patton’s extended wrist, reaching out to offer him a hand. His timer read: Zero. 

Logan was trying to process it all, but it was a difficult feat. Roman seemed rejuvenated, but Logan was still reeling, and his boyfriend might have to do the talking for a little while. 

Logan gave Patton his hand, and the smiling boy helped him stand. Suddenly, they were in close quarters, and it made everything more vivid. Patton somehow smelled like home, freckles were ghosting over his cheeks, and his eyes sparkled like a lake. 

Patton sniffled, his eyes teary, his smile over-extended. He moved closer, engulfing Logan in a hug, safe, warm, and secure. Logan, while still slightly taken aback, responded in kind and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Logan saw Roman behind Patton, smugly looking on with a confident smile. Roman had repeatedly assured Logan that all would be well once they met their soulmate. Logan, more assured by actual maths or science, had not believed such a positive outlook. However, it seemed that things had gone primarily in Roman’s direction. For once Roman seemed to be right. 

All was now well.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
